Undiscovered Love
by laurenbear123
Summary: Sometimes, some people can't see whats right in front of them, and sometimes, they can see it before its too late. When that happens, undiscovered love is finally found. Cloti! Hints of Cleris/Clerith & Zifa. Rate and review, no flames please. : Still in progress : Suggestions are welcome!


**Authors Note; **

Hey guys! I'm back! I know it's been ages, but after getting all the flames on my stories, I lost motivation :( Sorry! I've been working on this one for a few months and it was originally with different characters but then I decided to change it into a Cloti! Coz I adore them! If you see any names that don't fit the story (e.g.; Andrew, Jason, Louise or Sarah) please let me know! I worked really hard on this one and I've decided to take it under my wing again for the people who actually like my work. Now, I have this to say first. If I say no flames, I'd appreciate no flames because you guys really don't understand what it's like to have something you are so proud of, be ripped apart. It really does hurt. If you don't like it, don't read it, common sense really. Anyway, now that's out of the way, I just wanted to say thanks for the support to you guys who do and ideas are totally welcome :D

~Laurenbear123 :)

I give you,

_**Undiscovered Love**_

**Tifa POV: **

"Hey, Look at her. Tapable?" Could his smile be anymore gorgeous? Could his voice be anymore seductive? Could his face be any more beautiful and perfect?

"Oh Cloud, Is that always on your mind?"

"Hey, I'm a guy. What do you expect?" For you to like me, maybe a little?

I just smile and laugh, it's the only thing I can do.

"What about you? When are you going to get a man?" He says with a small wink. Truth is I've had one for a while. Almost a year. He just doesn't know it.

"Haha…..No thanks." You Please.

"Oh come on Tifa. Theres gotta be someone." He wants to know.

"I never said there wasn't, I just said no thanks." I stick my tongue out. Please drop it, please.

"Ohh! So there is a guy." Another wink.

"Come on, Lets go." We walk together, from the mall to the park and we see a beautiful girl. The complete opposite to me. Skinny body, big boobs, Long legs. He wants her .I can see it in his eyes, the desire. I look at him, and he looks at me. I smile, "Go on, I'll see you later."

"Thanks Teef." He flashes me that sexy smile as he walks away. I turn and try to stop the tears. Don't cry. Whatever you do, don't cry. Convince yourself you don't care. Just go home and eat noodles. Like you always do, and wait for Dane Cook to come busting through the kitchen. I wait, and wait and wait, for hours. He must be having a really good time. I see his facebook status. 'Great time today..haha ;)' Great. Time for bed I think. It'll be better in the morning…hopefully.

I wake up to a text. "_Good morning Teef. Thanks for yesterday, worked out well :P I got myself a date. Want to catch up later?_" Ugh.

"_That's great, I'm glad everything went well. Sorry, not today, I'm busy. Maybe another time."_

"_Alright, I'll call you later. Have fun. "_ Yes. Fun. Sitting in my room with my depressing music going while watching Dane Cook. Fun.

Sure enough, he does call me later. And all he can talk about is her.

"Her name is Aerith. She has her learners, a job and she's still in school. We are going to the movies tonight."

"That's great."

"Something wrong?"

"Nah, everything is fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Cloud, I'm sure."

"Want to hang out tomorrow?"

"No, I cant. Im busy." That's it, lie.

"Again?" he almost sounds disappointed.

"Yeah, sorry Cloud."

"Its cool. What about Saturday?"

"Cant, Im working."

"Sunday?"

''Out with the girls"

"Next week at all?"

"Sorry. Why don't you hang with Aerith a bit more? Get to know her better." Truth is, I'm not that busy. Except for Saturday and Sunday, I am busy then.

"Hmm yeah. Good idea. Talk later, bye." Okay, Now I feel bad, he did generally want to spend time with me. All well, its time to let go a little bit. Maybe some space would be good for the both of us? He can enjoy time with her, and I can learn to let go of him. Who knows, maybe I'll find myself someone too.

Work was a breeze, with only a few customers really. You got your Lunch rush, and that was it. I didn't think about him which was fantastic, and as a bonus I did get a number from a very cute guy. Tall-ish, nice build, black hair, blue eyes. He looked a bit like a surfer and he had an Irish accent. Hot. The only thing that would be better is if he was bit of a bad boy.

After work I decided to text him. We agreed to meet up at the mall tomorrow. Of course I wouldn't go on a date without my girls! His name was Zack and his accent made it sound even sexier. I picked my outfit the night before, making sure it looked good. Jeans, a nice T-shirt and flat boots. Casual, but nice. I went to bed early; don't want to look sleep deprived on my date. After a beautiful sleep, I get out of bed and get ready. Light make-up, not too much, my clothes and shoes and within half an hour, Im ready. I meet up with my friends at the bus stop and we all go to the mall together.

"So, whats his name?"

"Its Zack, I already told you that."

"Are you nervous?"

"Yeah, a little bit."

"What about Cloud?"

"What about him?"

"Does he like him?"

"He doesn't know, and frankly, it's not his concern."

"Woah, did you guys have a fight or something?"

"No, but he doesn't have to know everything I do and who I go out with."

It's true, he really didn't have to know everything that goes on in my life. We all have our secrets, and while he spends time with Aerith, I'd spend time with Zack.

The day was going really well, my girls liked Zack, he was nice and sweet, and he had a bad boy side that I longed for so much (it's a turn-on), we were taking photos in the photo booth and just taking, until I heard someone calling my name.

"Teef?" Shit.

"Oh uh, Hey." I let out a nervous laugh.

"I thought you were busy with the girls today?"

"I am, they just went to get a drink." It's not like I'm lying, I am out with my girls.

"Who's this?" I look at Zack.

"Cloud, Zack. Zack, Cloud."

They do the whole "Hey man" with suspicious looks. They keep eyeing each other, like I need protection or something. I decide to talk.

"Cloud has been my friend for as long as I can remember, we grew up together."

"Yeah." Cloud nods, still eyeing Zack.

"So, what are you doing here Cloud?" I say, trying to sound happy, when really, I just wanted him to go away. This was my time, not his. I didn't interrupt him on his date, why should he do the same to mine?

"Just hanging, with Aerith." Of course.

"Oh yeah? How's that going for you?" Slight annoyance in my voice.

"Fine."

"That's great." I looked away.

He went to say something back, but he stopped.

"Um, Tifa? Why don't we go catch that movie now?"

"Great idea Zack." I smiled at him, and I'm pretty sure Cloud noticed. "Bye." We walked away, said good bye to my girls and walked toward the movies. I had a funny feeling that Cloud was still watching us.

**Cloud POV: **

The day started off great, I was having a great time with Aerith, she was a great girl, but every now and again I would think about Teef. She sounded pretty upset on the phone and it really wasn't right of me just to ditch her in the park to talk to Aerith and then keep talking about her. She was my friend, my best friend and it wasn't right for me to lay that all down on her like that. We've known each other since we were kids, I should've known something was wrong, but I was too blinded by my happiness. I tried to make it up to her, but I had a feeling she was avoiding me. She's never that busy in one week. I decided to give her some space and spend more time with Aerith at the shopping centre. As I said before, it started off great, but then I saw Tifa with _him._ I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. "Hey Aerith, I'll be back in a minute." She just smiled as I walked over to Tifa and her new friend, at least that's what I was hoping he was. I saw her laughing, and to be honest, it's the happiest I've seen her look in ages.

"Teef?" She looked up, and seemed shocked.

"Oh uh, Hey." She let out a nervous laugh.

"I thought you were busy with the girls today?"

"I am, they just went to get a drink."

"Who's this?" She looks at him.

"Cloud, Zack. Zack, Cloud."

We do the whole "Hey man" with suspicious looks. We keep eyeing each other, like she needs protection or something.

"Cloud has been my friend for as long as I can remember, we grew up together."

"Yeah." I nod, still eyeing Zack.

"So, what are you doing here Cloud?" She says

"Just hanging, with Aerith." Her facial expression changed.

"Oh yeah? Hows that going for you?" I detect a slight annoyance in her voice.

"Fine."

"That's great." She looked away.

I went to say something back, but I stopped.

"Um, Tifa? Why don't we go catch that movie now?"

"Great idea Zack."

They walked away, very close together, to close for my liking to be honest. She's like my little sister; it was my job to protect her from harm's way. I'd seen his type before. They start out sweet, get what they want and take advantage of you, and then dump you on your ass. I didn't want that to happen to her. I stood there just watching them, before I turned and went back to Aerith. I would call her later.

**Later that night; **

**Tifa POV; **

I was on Facebook uploading pictures from my date when my phone started to ring. It was Cloud and I knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Hello?"

"Hey Teef."

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, I'm just Facebooking. What about you?"

"Not much. So…" Here we go. 3…2…1…... "Where did you meet Zack?" Bam. There it was.

"He came into work, and he gave me his number."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"No reason, I just wanted to know." Yeah right.

"What did you think of him?" I didn't really care. I just thought I'd be nice.

"You want my honest opinion?"

"Yeah, I guess." No not really.

"I didn't like him." Say what now?

"What?"

"I'm sorry Teef, I just didn't like him."

"Uh, why?" What the hell? He could at least be happy for me.

"I've seen his type before. They start out sweet, get what they want and take advantage of you, and then dump you on your ass."

"What the hell? Where is all this coming from? Weren't you the one asking me when I'm going to get a boyfriend?"

"Well yeah, but…" I was getting pissed.

"No buts! You wanted me to get one, now I have and you can't even be happy for me? When have I ever complained about all the girlfriends you've had? The ones you ALWAYS ditch me for?"

"Don't get mad Teef, I'm just trying to look out for you."

"You don't get a say in whom I date Cloud! I have never said anything about your girlfriends, so don't start on me now."

"I don't want to see you get hurt." I pause.

"You don't want to see me get hurt? What about all the times you've hurt me with all the girls you've had around?" With that, I hung up. I half regretted saying what I said, but then again I didn't, it's about time he knew. My phone rang again but I rejected. I didn't want to talk to him. He kept trying and in the end I turned my phone off. Then I got Facebook messages. 'Teef, what happened?' 'Talk to me please?' 'What did you mean?' 'Tifa?' 'Call me, I'm worried.' He just didn't get the message that I didn't want to talk to him. I logged off and went to bed; I could at least try and get some sleep.

When I got up I did my usual routine of chores when I heard the doorbell. I wasn't expecting anyone so I went and looked out of the peephole and sure enough Cloud was standing there. I let out a loud groan. Why couldn't he just give me some space? I opened the door and stood there, my facial expression clearly not happy.

"Hey. Can I come in?"

"What do you want Cloud?"

"I want to talk about everything." I reluctantly let him in, and shut the door behind us. "Are your parents' home?"

"No. It's just me and you." Fantastic.

"Look Teef…"

"Don't call me that."

"I've always called you that."

"Only friends call me that." I could tell that hurt him, a lot. Maybe that was a bit harsh, but hey, what about all the times he hurt me?

"Are you suggesting we're not friends anymore?"

"Are we going to talk or not?"

"Okay. Look, I'm sorry for what I said about Zack. I just don't want to see you get hurt." I scoffed. "People like you deserve better than him. You're kind, forgiving and innocent. You have a big heart, but sometimes you fall for the wrong people."

"I second that."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

"You're like my sister Tifa; it would kill me to see you hurt."

"What about all the times you've hurt me Cloud? Ditching me for the girls, leaving me to walk home alone at 10:00pm in the dark just so you can go hook up for some girl, cancelling our plans to go out with the boys, making me watch a movie alone because you found someone better, leaving me to walk home because you had a girl in your car, not bothering to talk to me unless I put the effort in when you're with a girl. The list goes on. What about all those times? Do they not count?" I'm trying not to cry, but I can't help it, so I let the tears pour over. His face falls, shame and disappointment written all over it. "Did you honestly think it didn't hurt? Look at me!" He looked up and now shock was part of his facial expressions. He didn't realize I was crying until now.

"Please, don't cry Teef." He reached out to touch me, but I backed off.

"Maybe it wouldn't hurt me as much if I wasn't in love with you. I don't want to feel like this but I do. When I finally get the chance to move on, you act like you don't want me too." I mumbled that last part. Now I was the one who had their head down. "Just go."

"Tifa…"

"Go!" When he walked out of my house I slammed the door shut, slid down the door and cried for what seemed like hours. This was not how I wanted my day to go.

**Cloud POV;**

I decided it was about time I called Tifa, she would've calmed down by now right? Wrong. She picked up the phone, and I could already tell that this conversation was not going to end well.

"Hello?"

"Hey Teef."

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Nothing, I'm just Facebooking. What about you?"

"Not much. So…" Here we go. 3…2…1…... "Where did you meet Zack?" I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"He came into work, and he gave me his number."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"No reason, I just wanted to know." Why _did _I want to know? I couldn't quite figure that out.

"What did you think of him?"

"You want my honest opinion?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"I didn't like him." She didnt like that.

"What?"

"I'm sorry Tifa, I just didn't like him."

"Uh, why?"

"I've seen his type before. They start out sweet, get what they want and take advantage of you, and then dump you on your ass."

"What the hell? Where is all this coming from? Weren't you the one asking me when I'm going to get a boyfriend?"

"Well yeah, but…" She was getting pissed off, I could tell.

"No buts! You wanted me to get one, now I have and you can't even be happy for me? When have I ever complained about all the girlfriends you've had? The ones you ALWAYS ditch me for?"

"Don't get mad Tifa, I'm just trying to look out for you." She started raising her voice.

"You don't get a say in whom I date Cloud! I have never said anything about your girlfriends, so don't start on me now."

"I don't want to see you get hurt." She paused for a moment.

"You don't want to see me get hurt? What about all the times you've hurt me with all the girls you've had around?" With that, she hung up. I tried to call her again but she turned her phone off. She didn't want to talk to me. Then I sent Facebook messages. 'Teef, what happened?' 'Talk to me please?' 'What did you mean?' 'Tifa?' 'Call me, I'm worried.' With no response, I figured she had logged off and went to bed. I would try again tomorrow.

When I got up I decided I had to see her, and talk to her in person. I went to her house, and rang the doorbell. She didn't look too thrilled to see me.

"Hey. Can I come in?"

"What do you want Cloud?"

"I want to talk about everything." She reluctantly let me in, and shut the door behind us. "Are your parents' home?"

"No. It's just me and you." Just the way I wanted it.

"Look Teef…"

"Don't call me that."

"I've always called you that."

"Only friends call me that." That hurt me, a lot. "Are you suggesting we're not friends anymore?"

"Are we going to talk or not?"

"Okay. Look, I'm sorry for what I said about Zack. I just don't want to see you get hurt." She scoffed. "People like you deserve better than him. You're kind, forgiving and innocent. You have a big heart, but sometimes you fall for the wrong people."

"I second that."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

"You're like my sister Tifa; it would kill me to see you hurt."

"What about all the times you've hurt me Cloud? Ditching me for the girls, leaving me to walk home alone at 10:00pm in the dark just so you can go hook up for some girl, cancelling our plans to go out with the boys, making me watch a movie alone because you found someone better, leaving me to walk home because you had a girl in your car, not bothering to talk to me unless I put the effort in when you're with a girl. The list goes on. What about all those times? Do they not count?" My face falls, shame and disappointment written all over it. "Did you honestly think it didn't hurt? Look at me!" I looked up and now shock was part of my facial expression. I didn't realise she was crying until now.

"Please, don't cry Teef." I reached out to touch her, but she backed off.

"Maybe it wouldn't hurt me as much if I wasn't in love with you. I don't want to feel like this but I do. When I finally get the chance to move on, you act like you don't want me too." She mumbled that last part. Now she was the one who had their head down. "Just go."

"Tifa…" It was all I could say. What do you say to your best friend who just told you that they are in love with you?

"Go!" When I walked out of her house she slammed the door shut, and I could swear I heard her slide down to door and cry. All I wanted to do was comfort her, but I knew that job belonged to Zack now. Where did things go so wrong? Why was I such a jerk to her? I was tearing up by now, but I didn't care anymore. I had been stupid and I had made the wrong decision. Countless times. Something else was bugging me though, something in the back of my head. It was telling me to say, "I love you." So I did say it. And I said it out loud. It hit me like a bullet. I loved Tifa. Not just the "you're like my little sister" type of love, this was they "I love you forever" love.

**Tifa POV; **

Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days and days turned into weeks and weeks had turned into months. It had been exactly 8 months since Cloud and I had spoken last. A whole 8 months. We went from talking every day to nothing. In the blink of an eye. What had happened, I didn't exactly know except that we stopped talking at school, stopped texting and stopped hanging out. Word is, he broke up with Aerith because 'she wasn't right for him 'or that he 'had eyes for someone else'. That really wouldn't surprise me, he's always on the prowl. Things were going well for Zack and I, but lately things felt wrong. He was always coming up with excuses to go somewhere. I had suspicions but I didn't want to think that. He wouldn't do that to me. I also didn't want Cloud to be right about him. He was good for me, not bad. He was faithful, not a cheater. I was on the computer talking to my friends and surfing the internet like I usually do when a status popped up from Cloud. Cloud never puts up statuses.

'_If only you knew how much I miss you. Why didn't I know earlier? Why couldn't I keep you as mine? I'm sorry for anything I did to hurt you, I didn't mean to. I see your face at every turn; you're the only one I want. I need you here, with me. It's just not the same. You made the decision that you wanted to move on, because I was wrong. Honestly, I don't blame you. I dreamt of you last night, it was the way it used to be. She wasn't in the picture and neither was he. It was just you and me. Sitting in the park, having a picnic together and playing on the playground like we used too. But it was just a dream. It was only a dream. Am I the only one who wants to stop this? Please, understand this. I need you. I can't live without you. I know that sounds so cliché, but it's true. You're mine in my heart. I never want to lose you again. I'm sorry. Cloud._"

I couldn't help but think, was this about me? What was he trying to say? I read all the comments, most of them were from girls with their stupid little comments like "awww" or "be mine?" Some even commented "I love you.", but for some reason he wasn't his normal self. He didn't usually put up statues like this. Should I like it? I didn't know. Should I comment? I didn't know. Should I inbox? I didn't know. What was I supposed to do? Maybe I should see him in person. It had been 8 months. Yes I would do that. I didn't know what I was going to say, but I knew that it had to be personal. I'd get some rest. That should help.

**Cloud POV; **

It had been exactly 8 months since Tifa and I had spoken last. A whole 8 months. We went from talking every day to nothing. In the blink of an eye. What had happened, I didn't exactly know except that we stopped talking at school, stopped texting and stopped hanging out. I broke up with Aerith because she wasn't right for me and I had eyes for someone else. Tifa. Things were going well for Zack and Teef from what I had heard, but lately things seemed different. Apparently he was always coming up with excuses to go somewhere. I had suspicions but I didn't want to think that for her sake. He wouldn't do that to her. He was faithful, not a cheater. I was on the computer talking to my friends and surfing the internet like I usually do when I saw Tifa was online. Time to get out what I was thinking. No names, just thoughts.

'_If only you knew how much I miss you. Why didn't I know earlier? Why couldn't I keep you as mine? I'm sorry for anything I did to hurt you, I didn't mean to. I see your face at every turn; you're the only one I want. I need you here, with me. It's just not the same. You made the decision that you wanted to move on, because I was wrong. I dreamt of you last night, it was the way it used to be. She wasn't in the picture and neither was he. It was just you and me. Sitting in the park, having a picnic together and playing on the playground like we used too. But it was just a dream. It was only a dream. Am I the only one who wants to stop this? Please, understand this. I need you. I can't live without you. I know that sounds so cliché, but it's true. You're mine in my heart. I never want to lose you again. I'm sorry. Cloud."_

I couldn't help but think, did she know it was about her? What was I trying to say exactly? I read all the comments, most of them were from girls with their stupid little comments like "awww" or "be mine?" Some even commented "I love you.", but I wasn't my normal-self tonight. I didn't usually put up statues like this. Would she like it? I didn't know. Would she comment? I didn't know. Would she inbox? I didn't know. What would she do? Maybe I should see her in person. Yes I would do that. I didn't know what I was going to say, but I knew that it had to be personal. I'd get some rest. That should help.

Before I went to see her, I decided to go to the mall and buy some flowers for her. Nothing to elaborate, just enough to say I'm sorry. When I was buying the flowers, I spotted someone that looked like Zack, and he wasn't with Tifa. It was Aerith. I watched them for a little while longer and when I was 100% positive it was him, I grabbed out my phone and started taking video footage of them. If I was going to convince Tifa that he was cheating, I'd need evidence. I really wanted to run up to him and punch him in the face, but I'd leave that until after I saw Teef. He was kissing her lips and her neck, with every second my hate kept growing stronger and stronger for him. I couldn't watch anymore.

Once it was done, I walked away from where I was standing and walked toward the exit. I kept watching Zack and Aerith and I'm pretty sure he saw me because he looked pretty worried when he looked in my direction. I gave him a smile and mouthed the words 'you're fucked' to him. Finally, I had the chance to have Tifa. If she wanted me.

I walked to her house and stood outside her fence. Why was I so nervous? It was just Tifa. The walk to her door seemed like it took forever and I couldn't bring myself to knock straight away. Be a man. So I knocked. I could hear someone yell out "coming!" It sounded like her. Good, that meant she was home. I stood there, with the flowers in my hand when she opened the door. She stood there, looking confused. I worked up the courage to say something.

"Hey Tifa"

"Cloud, Hi."

"May I come in?" I was hoping she said yes.

"Uh sure, yeah, come on in." She opened the door for me and stood aside as I walked in.

"Thanks."

"So, uh, excuse me if I sound rude, but what are you doing here?"

"These are for you." They were her favourite flowers, blue orchids. "Can we sit?" She took the flowers with a small smile and directed me up to her room. I noticed that she now had a double bed and the pictures of her and myself were now replaced with ones of her and Zack All except one. It was a picture of her and I at the lake. Our favourite hangout place. I had picked her up and she was smiling like there was no tomorrow. I had given her a kiss on the cheek and everything seemed perfect. She still had something's that I had given her; a teddy bear with "Best Friends" on it, a CD and a few of my old jumpers. I smiled.

"I remember this photo." I said picking the photo up and looking at it. "That day at the lake, it was a fantastic day." It was right next to her bed so I figured that's he kept it there to have a little bit of me without her or something. I felt bad because all the photos I had of her or myself were replaced by hot chicks and stuff like that. I no longer kept them in sight. She sat down on her bed and invited me to do the same. This wasn't really anything new for us; it's how we always hung out.

"Tifa, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have treated you the way I did. It wasn't fair on you. I should've been happy when you found Zack."

"Cloud, don't worry, that's in the past. I wasn't exactly the nicest person to you."

"You were amazing to me."

"I'm just glad that it's over. I really missed you." She looked into my eyes with her big blue ones. I didn't know what happened next, but my lips were touching hers. We had our first kiss. It felt so right, so natural. For me at least. After a little while, Tifa pulled away quickly.

"I can't do this. I can't cheat on Zack."

"I wouldn't worry about him"

"He's my boyfriend Cloud."

"He's not a very good one then."

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw him at the mall today, he was with another girl."

"What?"

"He was kissing her. Here's the proof" tears weld up in her eyes as I showed her the video of her boyfriend cheating on her.' I felt horrible, but she had to know about this scumbag. I warned her, and I really didn't want to say "I told you so" but I did tell her what would happen. She looked at me with her eyes, and suddenly I didn't feel like a good friend.

"You were right."

"It'll be alright Cloud."

"He's cheating on me, how will it be alright?"

"Because now you can walk away from him" She looked down in defeat.

"I can't do that."

"Sure you can Tifa." I really wasn't prepared for what was on its way.

"I can't Cloud! I think I'm pregnant." I didn't know what had hit me. Here I was, sitting on my best friends' bed, telling her that her boyfriend has been cheating on her and now she's pregnant?

"Pregnant? What?" She started crying her eyes out again, and in between tears she explained everything.

"A few months ago, Zack and I had sex for the first time. He used protection but we think it broke. I took the pill about a week after, but I'm feeling sick a lot." I couldn't believe it.

"But that doesn't mean you're pregnant"

"Does the fact that I haven't had my period in a while, or that my boobs are bigger? I can pick up smells that I usually wouldn't." This was just getting worse and worse.

**Thats it so far guys! What do you think? Remember, no flames please :( xoxo**


End file.
